Jhonny the killer
CREPYPASTA DE JHONNY DE KILLER UN KILLER NACE !! Primero que todo quiero contar lo que me paso un dia que Sali de mi trabajo Era una noche muy oscura…. Caminaba pero dije – tomare un atajo – lo tome Pero en ese momento ciento y escucho pasos como si alguien me siguiera Desde que Sali de mi trabajo tenia esa sensación de que alguien me observaba Pero no le di importancia creyendo que eran cosas de mi imaginación Por donde estaba caminado no veia nadie ni se veía nadie solo un perro que estaba ay ladrándome al verme pasar , y la luna que le hacia compañía a una noche oscura y fría … el silencio era estremecedor … veía poco ya que en ese lugar había poca luz … de ay escucho pasos que me siguen pero al voltear no habia nadie … al voltear mi cabeza a la dirección donde me dirigía vi al alguien frente mio – hola quien eres tu- pregunto al sujeto que estaba frente ami no me contesta pero me dice – cierra tus ojos – al decirme eso me entro un escalo frio horrible y prendi carrera al lugar contrario pero no era suficiente por que al cruzar una esquina ya el estaba ay –no no , no trates de escapar de la muerte es imposible – me dijo el sujeto El sujeto lo pude ver y también describir era un chico alto mas o menos de 16 años con una chamarra blanca y unos pantalones negros con zapatos converse negros con franjas blancas y no tenia ojos solo se veía un oyo oscuro donde le salía sangre su cara con una sonrisa malebola y diabólica y su piel extremada mente blanca – no te confíes aunque no pueda verte puedo olerte y oírte – me dije el sujeto le pregunto su nombre y me dice – mi nombre es jhonny van grey , conocido como jhonny the killer - en ese momento me sorprendió por que yo había escuchado sobre el en las noticias es una asesino en serie buscado por todo el país , alas personas que habia matado las mato horrible mente decapitándolos y dejándolos sin bazos ni piernas Yo al acordarme lo que era el me asuste mucho por que sabia que morirá en esa noche – cierra tus ojos – me dice -¿Por qué? le pregunto - por que asi no veras como te asesino brutal mente – me dice jhonny el se lanzo sobre mi y yo cayendo al suelo pero en ese momento llega un hombre con una botella al tras de el le pega en su cabeza yo me libero casi siendo cortado por una cuchillo carnicero que cargaba - correee corre lo mas que puedas yo lo distraeré no quiero que este maldito siga matando gente inocente- yo corri lo mas que pude pero en eso escucho gritos – ahhh noooo dejame aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh – luedo esos gritos dejaron de escucharse y lo pensé mato al hombre que me ayudo maldito seas jhonny Llego ami casa sudoroso y cansado sin aliento entro y consigo la casa sola – hola llegue – digo pero nadie me sale a saludar ni mis hijos y esposa me pareció raro ay que ellos no tenían nada planeado hoy en ese momento suena el teléfono contesto y escucho solo alguien respirando – quien es – pregunto – no cerraste tus ojos ahora tu familia no será igual muuuaaajajajajjajajajaj muuuaaajajajajaaj- se corta la llamada y ene momento pensé - ¿jho-jhonny?- digo asustado al caminar veo una flecha pintada de sangre en al pared y la sigo dirigiéndome ala cosían y encuentro ami hijos y mi esposa decapitados y mutilados -¿pero quo que mierda paso aquí? Pregunto llorando de tristeza al ver mi familia muerta y leo una carta que esta en el suelo – cierra tus ojos ais no veras a tu familia muerta con cariño jhonny the killer – en veo una cd ay lo reproduzco y vi como el mato y mutilo ami familia riéndose mientras los mataba yo no podía verlo completo por que no quería era suficiente le lleve esto ala policía y me dijo – a este sujeto lo llevamos siguiendo desde un año – me dice el policial Ya avia pasado 1 año en que había matado ami familia escribo esto por que quiero advertirles no estamos solos un hombre llamado jhonny es por matarnos a todos para calmar su sed de sangre yo escribo esto por que no se si seguiré vivo mañana por que de seguro vendrá por mi a matarme y terminar su trabajo pero ya no le tengo miedo lo estoy esperando para asi matarme y ver de nuevo mi familia en el cielo mi nombre es Duck Jefernson solo te digo esto no andes solo en la noche y si andas corre corre lo mas que puedas por que ya no tiene esperanza!!!!! LA HISTORIA DE JHONNY DE KILLER Su verdadero nombre es jhonny van grey , jhonny era un chico que le gustaba la música claisca , ver anime y jugar video juegos no era rebelde obedecía asu madre plenamente chico anti-social por que los chicos de su colegio era unos idiotas que se burlaban de el por tener un problema ocular lo llamaban el tuerto . pero jhonny estaba enamorado de una chica llamado Lorena Lorena es una chica hermosa rubia con ojos azules y amable . buena estudiante y deportista todos se morian por ella pero ella no le interesaban ninguno Jhonny sale de la casa asu colegio que nada mas quedaba a unas cuadras de su vivienda . al entrar unos chicos que los molestaban boy , kevin , luis jhonny tan inocente llega asu casillero y le tumban su cuadernos –‘’ recoge mis cosas ‘’ dice jhonny ‘’asi y que si no lo ago ‘’ dije boby ‘’ te acusare ‘’ dice jhonny resibe un golpe en la barriga dejándolo son aliento tirándolo en el piso y todos mirando lo patean los amigos de boy ‘’auch déjenme’’ dijo jhonny sin aire ‘’ j aja ja toma tuerto’’ dijeron sus amigos pero en ese momento llega Lorena con una raqueta de tenis ‘’ déjenlo en paz ‘’ dice Lorena ‘’ uuuyy que miedo que aras preciosa’’ dice boby burlándose Lorena les pega en la cabeza ‘’ auch que te pasa idiota ‘’ dice boby ‘’ déjenlo en paz o sigo ‘’ boy dice ‘’ esto no se quedara asi ‘’ ‘’Lorena no debiste defenderme ‘’ dice jhonny ‘’ si no lo hago te matan a golpes debes defenderte y no dejarte golpear ‘’ dice Lorena ‘’ o..ok’’ O///O dice jhonny sonrojado al ver como su amor de su vida lo defendía Jhonny le dice a lorena ‘’ que..quieres venir con migo a comer un helado ‘’ dice jhonny ‘’ esta bien vamos ‘’ dice Lorena ellos se va a un puesto de helado Jhonny le pregunta ‘’¿ de que lo quieres?’’ ¡ chocolate! Le responde lonera ‘’ me da 2 de chocolate ‘’ dice jhonny ‘’¿ por que 2? ‘’Porque ami también me gusta el chocolate ‘’ responde jhonny al terminar su elado Lorena dice ‘’ bueno me tengo que ir ‘’ ya eran como la 6 de la tarde ‘’ dios mio tengo que irme ala casa de mi abuela con mi mama’’ dice jhonny , el había prometido asu madre que cuando llegara de el colegio iba con su mama ala casa de asu abuela Pero jhonny al llegar noto que no había nadie en la casa ‘’ seguro ya se fue ‘’ jhonny sube asu cuarto aver anime y a escribir una carta de amor para Lorena . Al otro dia jhonny se levanta para irse al colegio y ve asu mama lavando los platos ‘’ perdóname mami por no ir con tigo a la casa de la abuela es que me me fui a comer un heladito con una amiga ‘’ la madre no el responde porque esta enojada pero jhonny de todas maneras de todas maneras jhonny la abraza la madre se sonroja pero no se deja ver la cara Jhonny se va al clegio sin desayunar ‘’ ayy tengo hambre ‘’ dice jhonny . EL va a a la cafetería y compra un emparedado de queso pero en ese momento llega boby y su pandilla de idiotas ‘’ vaya vaya mira que esta aquí … mmm ¿ que tenies de tras de ti eh? Dice boby ‘’ na..nada’’ dice jhonny asustado Sus amigos le quitan su comida ‘’ mmm que habre tengo ‘’ dice boby ‘’ damelo tengo hambre’’ dice jhonny ‘’ ’’ come hojas de cuaderno tuerto ‘’ dice boby jhonny tenia una furia y con el habre peor se ponía y le da un golpe en la cara an boby rompiéndole la nariz ‘’ BOBY!!! ‘’ dicen sus amgios jhonny coje su desayuno y corre ‘’ me la va apagar maldito ‘’ dice bobi Al terminar la clase jhonny ve Lorena el le piensa dar una carta de amor que el hiso para ella pero no tiene las agallas y le dice ‘’ lo..lorena te quiera invitar hoy para ver una película al cine .. podras ir’’ dice jhonny ‘’ mmmm bueno ok pasa por mi casa como a las 7 pm ‘’ dice Lorena Jhonny llega asu casa a prepararse para ir con el amor de su vida .. se pone un chaqueta con capucha blanca pantalones negros y zapatos coverse agarra lago de dinero y se va Llega ala casa de Lorena ‘’ estas lista ‘’ dice jhonny ‘’ sip ‘’ dice Lorena ‘’ que linda estas Lorena ‘’ alaga a Lorena jhonny ‘’ uh… o///o gra..gracias ‘’ dice Lorena sonrojada . ‘’Bueno nos vamos’’ dice jhonny Ellos seva al cien pero BOBY y su pandilla estaban ay y ven a jhonny y lorena venir asia ellos ‘’ ocúltense oy tenemos fiesta’’ dice boby . jhonny y Lorena llegan al cine pero los emboscan boby y su pandilla ‘’ vaya vaya mira quien están aquí los dos tortolos ‘’ dice boby Lorena se aferra fuerte al brazo de jhonny ‘’ no em dejes s’’ dice Lorena ‘’ tranquila no dejare que te agan daño ‘’ dice jhonny ellos corren pero llegan a un callejón ‘’ maldición’’ dice jhonny ‘’ y ahora que asemos ‘’ dice Lorena asustada ‘’ aya están ‘’ dice boby ‘’ ‘’no traten de huir’’ dice un kevin jhonny se pone al frente de Lorena pero resibe un golpe en la entr pierna dejando en el suelo ‘’ traigan ala chica eela me debe un raquetazo que me dio ‘’ dice boby ‘’ no no déjenme jhony jhony ayudame ‘’ dice Lorena asustada jhonny en el suelo no puede aser nada porque el golpe que resivio casi les rompe los testículos ‘’ vamos ‘’ dice boby ‘’ jhonnyyyyyyyy’’ dice Lorena con lagrimas de miedo ‘’ ‘’lo..lorena’’ dice jhonny El se desmaya pero unos tipos lo ven y los llevan al hospital jhonny despierta y dice ‘’ donde estoy que paso’’ dice jhonny ‘’ te encontramos desmayado en un callejón y te traimos aquí ‘’ dicen el hombre que se lo trajo cargando ‘’ eh.. pe..pero no vieron aunos chicos que se llevaron a una chica ala fuerza ‘’ pregunta jhonny ‘’ oh si si los vimos entrar al una casa abandonada cerca donde te desmayaste ‘’ le responde ‘’ gracias por la ayuda ‘’ dice jhonny El corre ala casa abandonada pero no consigue a nadie jhonny ve un teléfono publico y llama asu amiga sara ‘’ sara no as visto a Lorena ‘’ pregunta jhonny desesperado ‘’ si jhonny ella esta aquí en el hospital ‘’ resulta que Lorena estaba en el mismo hospital que jhonny . Jhonny va de nuevo al hospital ‘’ donde sta Lorena ‘’ pregunta jhonny ‘’ jhonny no te alteres calmate ‘’ dice Lorena ‘’ diem que paso!!! ‘’ dice jhonny furioso ‘’ bueno la pandilla de boby violaran y maltrataron a Lorena dejándola inconsciente ‘’ ¿ que? ‘’ jhonny va al cuarto donde esta Lorena y la ve toda maltratada Jhonny fuiroso entra y agarra un bisturí . Jhonny sale en busca de la pandilla de boby y los encuentra cerca de una panadería fumando jhonny se pone sus chamarra tapándole media cara Jhonny llega y los ve ‘’ quien es ese ‘’ pregunta unos de la pandilla de boby ‘’ no se ‘’ responde boby ‘’ oye tu que haces aquí ‘’ pregunta boby ‘’ cierren sus ojos ‘’ dice jhonny el corre frente a ellos y le clava el bisturí al kevin el la garganta ‘’ ¿ pero que mierda? Dice boby perplejo aver su amigo desgrandoce ‘’ malditoooo ‘’ dice boby tratado de pegarle con un tubo de asero que vio en el suelo pero jhonny le clava el visturi en los ojos ‘’ te dije que los cerraras ‘’ dice jhonny riendo ‘’Aahhhhhhh aaaaahhhh’’ grita boby vamos boby corramos . ‘’ correr? Para que de todas maneras morirías por hacerle eso a Lorena maldito ‘’ dice jhonny ello corren los mas que pueden jhonny ve botella de vidrio y lanza contra boby pero le pega a luis ‘’ ahh ‘’ grita luis el cae al suelo corre boby corre ‘’ dice luis boby corre dejando atrás a luis ‘’ que patético ayudar a un muerto ‘’ dice jhonny clavándole el bisturí en la frente luis no pudo gritar de dolor por jhonny le tapo la boca jhonny movia el bisturí haciando uan ruido muy asqueroso ‘’ oh te duele? ‘’ descuida solo durara un segundo ‘’ jhonny le trata de habrile la cabeza a luis pero solo llega ala mita rompiendo el bisturí ‘’arrrrgggg y ahora con que mato a boby?’’ pregunta jhonny en mometo jhonny ve una carniseria el entra peor no ay nadie toma un cuchillo carnicero y se larga en busca de boby ‘’ boby eres le siguiente kjajajajjajajajajjjajajaja’’ dice jhonny Jhonny sique el rastro de sangre que dejo el ojo desangrado de boby . Boby estaba en un bosque debajo de un arbol ‘’ ahh me duele mucho’’ dice boby ‘’ ahh te duele pero eso es poco a lo que viene ‘’ dice jhonny susurrándole en el oído ya el había llegado ‘’ ahh jh…jhonny no no por favor no me agas nada no cometas una locura ‘’ die boby ‘’ locura hahaha lo que siento es al go llamado sed de sangre y venganza pero tranquilo are que tu muerte sea dolorosa y lenta siéntete orgulloso’’ dice jhonny ‘’orgulloso? De que ‘’ pregunta boby ‘’ orgulloso de que conoseras el infierno ‘’ dice jhonny cortando una pierna ‘’aaaaaaaahhhhhhh no nooooo ‘’ grtia boby ‘’ cállate ajjajajaja calla jajajajajajaajjajajajaj muuuaaajajjajaja’’ rie jhonny mientras mutila a boby el pobre chico queda echo mierda pico a boby como si fuera queso parta por parte ‘’ listo ya termine pero que mierda estoy manchado de sangre tengo que conseguir ropa nueva esta la guardare por que me encanta el color sangre que tiene mi chamara ‘’ dice jhonny pero en ese momento escucha alguien viniendo pero lenta mente escucha crujidos de palos y hojas secas en el suelo ‘’¿pregunta quien esta ay?’’ pregunta jhonny pero no responde pero se ve una figura a los lejos ‘’ que mierda’’ dice jhonny paresia una chica pero no el dio importancia solo se largo Pero en ese momento no se percato que sara estaba grabando todo como jhonny mato a esos idiotas sara nolo podía creer ella corre a la policía y le enseña el video ‘’ yo se donde vive ‘’ dice Lorena jhonny va asu casa pero ve un carro policial en frente ‘’ que mierda ya saben que yo mate a esos idiotas? ‘’ el policía sale y jhonny arranga en carrera y se va aun puente ya era de noche y había poca luz ‘’ juro que matare al que me delato’’ dice jhonny pero en ese momento aparese alguien al lado de el ‘’ hola ‘’ dice el sujeto ‘’¿ah y tu quien coño eres?’’ el sujeto era un chico con cabello largo y chamuscado con una sonrisa sadica alargada sus ojos no pestañaban ‘’ soy Jeff the killer ‘’ ‘’ WTF!! ‘’ jhonny se sorprende por que había escuchado de el en la noticias ‘’ tu eres un asesino en serie buscado por la policía ‘’ dice jhonny ‘’ al parecer no soy el único , te estado observando y vi que tiene una sed de sangre muy grande nunca vi a una persona matar como tu ‘’ dice Jeff admirado ‘’ aja bueno gracias pero ya vete ni pienses que te tengo miedo solo eres un estrobo ‘’ dice jhonny ‘’ ajajajaja ‘’ se rie Jeff dando un golpe en la cabeza Jhonny despierta en el hospital ‘’ que paso dodne estoy ‘’ estas ne el hospital ‘’ dice el doctor ‘’ ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cara?’’ dice jhonny ‘’ bueno jhonny tu cara fue desfigurada ve que también tu piel es extremadamente blanca y tus ojos ‘’ que?? Denme un espejo ‘’ dice jhonny se ve en el espejo ‘’ que mierda paso con mi cara tengo no puedo de dejar de sonreir ‘’ dice jhonny perplejo ‘’ sus labios estaban cosidos para qe nunca deje de sonreir ‘’ toma esto es para ti’’ dice el doctor ‘’ que es?’’ pregunta jhonny era una carta de Jeff hola jhonny espero disfrutes la transformación de tu nuevo rostro con cariño Jeff the killer *w*’’ ‘’ jhonnyte tengo malas noticias tu casa fue quemada con tu madre dentro ‘’ dice el doctor ‘’ queeeeehhh??? ‘’ pregunta jhonny ‘’ si al parecer fue el tal Jeff por que escribió en al pared con sangre GO TO SLEEP!! ‘’ dice el doctor ‘’Haroa jhonny te tiene que ir con los oficiales ‘’ dice el doctor ‘’ aja si claro ‘’ dice jhonny agarrado una sierra quirúrgica matando y mutilando al doctor las oficiales entran pero jhonny ya había escapado por al ventana los oficales encontraron al doc picado en pedasos ‘’ ese niño es un psicópata es mejor buscarlo no puede andar suelto’’ Jhonny va al bosque y ve uan cabaña abandonada entra y se aloja ay . PaSA un año y jhonny ya cumplido 16 años terminante de aser su rutina habaia matado auna familia de 5 Jhonny pasa por el coligio y se queda mirando ‘’ ajaja que recuerdos ‘’ jhonny se reia pero por dentro lloraba acordanse de su pasado ‘’tengo algo que hacer pero primero’’dice jhonny el va la casa de Lorena y entra por la ventana pero el no le quiere matar si no dejar le la carta que el iso si un año a pasado y el dia que jhonny fue al cine se llevo al carta que nunca boto jhonny la deja y se va ‘’ listo ahora hacer lo que debo’’ jhonny agarra su cuchillo y se los entierra en en los ojos ‘’ ahhhhh que dolor por que duele tantoo’’ grita jhonny el la cabaña jhonny se los saca ‘’ estos maldito ojos me traen recuerdo’’ al terminar jhonny se para el sangrado poniéndose un cinta blanca para paran el sangrado pero el escucha pasos y ciente que que alguien enetr a la cabaña ‘’ quien esta ay ‘’ jhonny ciente que su cara esta ciendo acariciada por algo delgado ‘’ ah deja trocarme ‘’ dice jhonny ‘’ shhh no te pasara nada si no gritas ‘’ escucha una voz de una chica ‘’¿Quién eres? ¿ que quieres?? ‘’ pregunta jhonny ‘’ soy mi nombre es slendergirl y no debes estar en el bosque es mortal ah y lo que quiero es ati’’ dice sledengirl ‘’ que no dejamme’’ dice jhonny es amarrago de los pies y als manos ‘’ pero que mierda me aras dejame en paz si me vas a matar matame de una vez’’ dice jhonny ‘’ mm no! Quiero que sigas vivnedo para seguir jugando con tigo’’ dice slendergil apsa la noche y jhonny dormido en el piso sin pantalones ‘’ pero que mierda mis pantalones esa me ….. O///////O me la va apagar espera consegurila’’ dice jhonny con el tiempo jhonny va desarrollando un olfato y sentido de oído mejor que un gato jhonny tenia reflejos de un puma ya que no tiena ojos . Jhonny va caminado con o sin ojos y escucha alo lejos alguien llorando ‘’ quien esta llorando??’’ pregunta jhonny el sigue le sonido el encuentra a una chica sentada en una lapida ‘’ oye tu cállate me desespera escuchar llantos’’ dice jhonny la chica se para y ve que es un chico con chamarra blanca con tonos de sangre pantalones ajustados pero lo que vio familiar es la piel extrmadamente blanca y su risa sadica ‘’ oye tu chico por casualida conoces a un tal Jeff ‘’ pregunta la chica ‘’ claro lo estoy buscando para vergarme si ya viste mi cara y mi piel esto fue obra de el mato ami madre’’ dice jhonny ‘’ como no pude ayudarlo , oye tenemos el mismo objetivo mi nombre es jane puedes venir ‘’ dice jane the killer ‘’ ok ‘’ dice jhonny va pero prevenido con un cuchillo carnicero que tiene se sienta ‘’ jhonny tu y yo tenemos que hablar muchas cosas’’ dice jane ‘’ enserio??’’ pregunta jhonny. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA!!!! Category:Terror